jacksjourneyfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:JoePlay
Thank you! Hi Joe, thanks for the help you'll be giving me. Something like this would be nice for the background. I'm not sure if it would look better if it fades towards the bottom, but as it has lots going on, I'd say it's ok as is. Also, I'm hoping to get a new wordmark to go with it. :Hi, the logo you used is just the Summer logo, the real logo can be found here. Also, the image you used for the background was a .jpg so I have uploaded a .png which can be found here. Whenever those two are finished, you can add them both. Apologies if it took long to make those two things. Thanks, ::Hi Joe, thanks so much! They look great! What should we move onto next? Main page, infobox, site design (like headers and stuff). :::I wouldn't mind moving onto site design, so as to put a header behind the navigation bar and logo and to customize the shape of the navbar too. I think basing the header off [this would look good (if it's possible). After adding the header we could then move on to the customization of the navbar! ::::That looks real good! You should publish it. Could you make it so that my navbar is identical to the Sims Wiki, the gradient and the transparent white to sections you're not in. As well as curving the corners of the whole main page. Thanks Joe, :::::That looks really good! Can you get the green gradient like Sims wiki? Thanks so much for all this, I'm uploading pictures of all the rooms for a room nav template now! =) ::::::Hi Joe, sorry for not replying at all yesterday. I'd say we're ready to move onto the main page. Could you make a navigation template like the DOTA 2 Hero Roster on here. All details here. 4 rows x 7 columns. Thanks :::::::Hi Joe, now that the rooms template is finished, I'd say we could start working on the main page as a whole. I think headings would be good to start off with. I think a green gradient rectangle with curved corners would be good, and at the right on the end would be the Head that is featured in the wordmark. Thanks, :::::::::Thanks, main page is done now! The last thing I wanted is a new style of infobox. I quite like the one you made for Abce2 on the Monkey Quest wiki but we could add different background images, maybe like the leaves and different parts of different rooms too. Thanks, ::::::::::Hi. The leaves as used in the navbar background as well as the grass found on the top of this image would so, and change it for every other parameter. So leaves, grass, leaves, grass, etc. Thanks, :::::::::::Hi. Template:Itembox, Template:Partybox, Template:FuzzyBox & Template:GameBox. Thanks, ::::::::::::Thanks so much! (I changed the background to white as the images look better that way). From what I can think of, that is all I requested. Thanks so much for all the work you have done.